In A Blink
by iyesh
Summary: Troy and Sharpay never managed to get along with each other after their nasty break up. When East High and adolescence is filled with partying, drinking, sex, and drugs High School was never this crazy. Albuquerque might just be the next hot spot. Troypay


**Summary: **  
Troy and Sharpay never managed to get along with each other after their nasty break up, despite being in the same society. When East High and adolescence is filled with partying, drinking, and drugs; High School was never this crazy. Albuquerque might just be the next hot spot. Troypay

**Story Guide: **  
Discard everything you know about HSM because this has nothing to do with it! Especially Jack Bolton becoming a Coach

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday (yeah right)

**Ratings: **  
T… just to be safe

**Pairings: **  
_Troypay_licious, _Ryella_tastic, _Chaylor_ness, _Jelsi_blazing

**Category: **  
Romance // Drama

* * *

**I N A B L I N K**  
T R A I L E R

**She was the heiress of the king of the country music royalty…**  
_Shows Sharpay flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, leaving a really clear look of her black bikini and her sun-tanned skin_  
"Aren't you going to move?"

**He was the son of her dad's key to success…**  
_Shows Troy in a trunk, shirtless, crossing his arms while giving a smirk as well as silent utterance that he clearly did not want to move from his spot_  
"Sharpay Evans, reading a book? How lame"

**What happened when this two get a little taste of heaven?**  
_Shows Troy covering Sharpay's eyes with his palms while giving a soft peck on her cheek_  
"Hope you have a goodnight sleep"

**That didn't last so long…**  
_Shows Sharpay smoking marijuana in the bathroom_  
"IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE OF ANNA BISHOP!"

**When partying is a ritual…**  
_Shows Sharpay placing her wrist on Chad's shoulder, shaking her head, her bangs flowing_  
"You just want to make him jealous don't you?"

**Drinking becomes a habit…**  
_Shows Sharpay holding her glass filled with tequila as if it was a light saber_  
"He is such a _JUDE LAW_!"

**Sex is casual…**  
_Shows Troy making out with a black haired girl_  
"They had sex on the lab garden last time!?"

**And drugs were no big deal…**  
_Shows Peggy Evans holding two burnt silver spoons between her fingers; the back of its black spots stained reflected Sharpay figure_  
"This better be in the package with a perfect explanation, Sharpay"

**East High's prestige might be stained…**  
_Shows ambulances in front of the East High School_

**And it's a shame that it all started from simple teenage heartbreak…**  
_Shows Sharpay throwing a ripped novel to the sight of Chad entering the room  
_"Oh, just trust you? Last time I trusted you, hmm… I don't know; you slept with Anna Bishop?"

**That completely destroyed her…**  
_Shows a girl fiddled her fingers on Troy's chest_  
"Hey Troy… I kinda thought we were over after that thing that hit newsstand today… We know that's not going to happen soon right"

**That grew even more complicated after that one night…**  
"So this is your rich boyfriend, huh? Here to buy some, mate? Or just here for your girl?"

**And even keep enlarging until she reaches her breaking point…**  
_Shows Sharpay with a cutter in her trembling hands- shaking as she saw her reflection in front of the boy's locker room's vast mirror_  
"Maybe I do deserve this"

**When she ran away…**  
_Shows Sharpay packing her suitcases in her room_  
"You still have no authority to tell her anything, Ryan"

**She learned…**  
_Shows Sharpay's eyes fixed on her phone screen _'Las Vegas, Palms Hotel'  
"Change of plans" Sharpay spoken shortly

**That she wasn't the only one with problems…**  
_Shows Peggy Evans speaking through the intercom  
Shows Jeremy Evans sped up with his _Maserati_, couldn't care less that his wife was obviously on his way- ready to hit her hard  
Shows Jack Bolton who quickly rinsed his nervous expression_  
"You know when someone like Troy cheated on you, Sharpay… Your mother did the same to me"

**And their life mingled…**  
_Shows Sharpay who was curling up comfortably in Troy's grip as Troy brushed his thumbs against her cheeks; smudging the tear stain around her cold cheeks_  
"Then what do you mean by busy with Troy? Since when did busy never mean screwing anymore?"

**That gain more public attention than any reality show…**  
_Shows__Troy trailing his hands from her cheeks down to her back and to her waist, pulling her against him even closer_  
"Clear up, people… What are you staring at!?"

**Is stranger than fiction…**  
_Shows __Troy and Sharpay walked out from their friends quietly in both complete different directions_  
"Don't you all have something better to do?"

**Albuquerque might just be the next hotspot…  
**_Shows various clubs and parties_  
"I made _East High Royalties_"

**The sensational story about…**  
_Shows__Troy glancing on Sharpay while Ms. Darbus was explaining her best about Jane Austen_  
"Austen combined the all sorts of things in life that made her story the international best seller—that is if you read something besides Harry Potter, Jason"

**Friendship**_  
Shows__Ryan that successfully took her by the waist and spun her around with a giggle before she finally placed the cherry tomato into her mouth_  
"Hey Shar, I brought you deserts!"

**Family**_  
Shows__Jeremy and Peggy Evans arguing in the lightened living room_  
"What the hell did you do that for!? Our daughter is not in this case!"

**Romance**_  
Shows__Troy climbed up to Sharpay's bed and wrapped her on him—softly stroking her smooth bare arms as he tried to soothe her_  
"… despite they're both on bed"

**In a Struggle**_  
Shows__Sharpay and Troy staring at each other in a distance in a crowd- a sad expression plastered across their faces_  
"It's your choice"

**Starring… **_  
_**Zac Efron**  
"Shut up, Sharpay!"

**Ashley Tisdale**  
"Why do you have to make it harder for me to pass?"

**Lucas Grabeel**  
"We may have problem"

**Vanessa Hudgens**  
"I had enough of you"

**Corbin Bleu**  
"Don't say you forget!"

**Monique Coleman**  
"Is she having a seizure?"

**In A Blink**_  
_**COMING SOON**

* * *

Okay, people… Gimme what cha think. Oh well, I had written the some bits chapters for this story since last year. I never got the guts to post it, mostly because it had everything with smoke, drugs and well sex. Haha, so okay… I'll be gone in like less than 12 hours for my holiday, so see you people in two weeks. I promise I'll post up _Forbidden Love_ and _Reminiscing_ ASAP since I almost going to wrap up those stories then continue _Different_ and then update this one. So, tell me if I should continue…! XD! ILYSM people! XO-s


End file.
